Kiki the hawk
"Come on,you should know better than to keep a girl waiting" Kiki the Hawk. Info Real name: Kikerina(*how you say it* Kee-kay-re-na) Title (given to her by her family): Princess of Gravity Job/Occupation: thief, extreme racer Other Names: Kee-chan, Boss(called that by her teammates), Ki(nickname) Age: 16 Gender:Female Species: Hawk Family: Crash the Swallow(Non-blood related older brother), Lightning the Albatross(non-blood related younger sister), Arise(a-re-say)(mother), Curanu(Kuu-ran-u)(Father) Romantic Interest: Jet the hawk(crush) Feather color: All her feathers are a light-green Hometown: Emerald City Appearance http://tinypic.com/r/2wrg7lx/8(Go here for the photo since I can't upload any photos on here) Personality She is a competitive girl who hates losing and loves stealing. She also holds a grudge if you get her mad and she will stop at nothing to get revenge. She also has a temper, can get bossy and hates lectures from her mechanic teammate, Crash. History Family History Her family, the seekers of the elements have been rivals with the Babylonians for many generations. The families were after a special board that promises special powers to the rider. The Seekers of the elements were excellent at controlling the elements such as ice, earth, wind, fire, water, etc. They also all are bonded with the ability to see something no one else can, especially horrific experiences. Because of this, they all are deemed crazy. Kiki's backstory When Kiki was born, she became the chosen child of the elements. She was trained with extreme gear when she was five and started racing with her friends, Crash and Lightning at seven. It was then that she realized her other power. She could turn herself into a glitch for a short time. She was given rings on her wrists so that the glitch could be kept secret. When she was 10, her glitch was revealed and she was forced into hiding. Four years later, When her parents died when she was 14, she came back and took over as leader and became thiefs along with her team. Relationships Allies The Babylon Rogues Sonic & co. Enemies Eggman Sireona the White Leopard Best Friends Lightning the Albatross Crash the Swallow Likes & Dislikes Likes competition treasure driving people crazy Breaking Benjamin(favorite band) racing sweets having fun doing what she wants Dislikes getting bossed around lectures anything annoying being bothered her enemies Game appearances Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 She makes you race her for the last chaos emerald that you need to fight Chaos. Sonic Heroes Her and her team's story involves them trying to stop eggman from taking over, while hiding from the police. Sonic and the Black Knight Kiki is the one who helps you fight sir Lancelot in the end. Sonic 06 Kiki is Elise's best friend who gets put under a mind-control to fight sonic. Sonic Riders Sonic riders is one of Kiki's major games since she's in it a lot. She's first introduced when her team witnesses the chase with the babylon rogues and the cops and they decide to join in, for the thrill. The next time she's seen, is when she challenges Jet to a race, which she wins but gives him the emerald anyways. She's rarely seen with her team and the first time is the only time you see them. Kiki shows up for the final match between Jet & Sonic since she dropped out to make sure they got to the finals. Sonic Riders zero gravity Kiki is seen with her team in this one. She is hired by Eggman to keep the babylon rogues from getting the ark of the cosmos, and to bring them to him. After getting the mission, she is attacked by one of the robots who has the arks, and is seperated from her team. On the way, she manages to find one of the arks and control its power, which leads her to getting chased by the robots. While looking for her team, she runs into Jet. Noticing he has one of the arks, she just smiles and winks at him before leaving. Later, you see her getting information from Eggman about the arks. When the lightless black shows up, she's the one who dives in there and gets the other arks. After Babylon Garden appears, she merely tosses Jet the arks and leaves. Trivia/Facts can be considered a female version of Jet Name origin is Greek loves to get revenge__NOEDITSECTION__